Tracking devices that can detect signals emitted from a mobile computing device can be used for tracking people that carry the devices. The ability to track the movement of people by using their devices (e.g., mobile devices, laptops, cars, or the like) can provide valuable information about the patterns of their movement, commutes, and locations they visit. Such information can be processed to determine demographics based on trends in the tracked data. Now that the tracking data can be acquired, the applications for analysis of the data and use of the data can be explored.
Previously, dedicated tracking devices have been created and deployed in order to achieve the tracking function. However, it can be costly to create and deploy a sufficient number of tracking devices to cover areas to accurately track the devices.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to have a tracking network with a large number of tracking devices without having to create and deploy such tracking devices. It may also be advantageous to add additional functionalities to existing devices in order to for the existing devices to become tracking devices and also become part of the tracking network. Additionally or alternatively, it may be advantageous to supplement existing tracking networks with data from additional sources, such as additional tracking devices or electronic devices converted to tracking devices.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.